New Life
by celtic-paradise
Summary: Takes place at the end of Mockingjay showing Peeta and Katniss reconnect. As well as, their journey to the epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Testing my luck with some Hunger Games fanfiction. I have up to chapter 5 completed. I hope you all enjoy and please leave comments. :)**

Chapter 1

After Peeta planted those primroses in his front garden, I couldn't keep him off my mind. He is back to his old self, and I am more than grateful. However, I know it will take time for us to grow back together.

I let weeks pass. I know I have to let Peeta come to me when he's ready to reconnect. To try to keep my mind off of all of this, I begin to hunt again. Not frequently, but more so every week. Until it's the dead of winter, and I can no longer make it out into the woods because of all the snow.

I get to spend more time with Haymitch, though. Time with Haymitch is usually pointless. We really don't have very much to talk about. Everyday is the same for Haymitch. He still drinks heavily to ease his pain from the memories of the Hunger Games.

We all know that a law was passed by the new capitol that there will be no more Hunger Games. But, neither me, Peeta nor Haymitch can repress the nightmares.

My worst nightmare I had in a while came the night before my 18th birthday. I screamed and thrashed around in my bed. Prim. She was the subject of that night's terror. And every time I think of my little sister Prim, I think of Rue.

I see their deaths flash before my eyes. Over and over. I see the snake eyes of President Snow, lingering behind each act of terror. I smell the scent of freshly bloomed primrose mixed in with the smell of blood. Prim's blood.

I wake to the sound of a knock on my door. I lay in bed paralyzed with fear. How is this possible? Snow is dead. He is dead isn't he?

I hear the knocking again, bringing me out of my thoughts. I look around the room for my bows. Then, I realize I took them all to the woods and stored them in the trees. I step out of bed and feel the cold wind blow my hair.

I creep downstairs and slowly make my way to the door I see a man's shadow peering through the window. I grasp the frozen door handle, twist the knob, and fling open the door.

I am amazed by the man standing before me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Here is the second. I may upload the third chapter tonight if this goes well. :) Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Peeta. That's who's at my door. Not Snow, but Peeta. Thank goodness.

"Katniss, are you alright?" he asks in a soft voice.

I look him up and down. He looks different. Good different. His wounds have healed nicely and he looks strong again. His muscles are defined, probably from all the heavy flour. That means he is back at the bakery again.

I stand there for a brief moment with my mouth open, releasing a small sigh of relief. None the less, I cannot believe he is standing at my door.

"Peeta" I barely get out, "why are you here?"

"I heard you screaming"

"How is that possible? You're two houses away. There is no way you could have heard me."

"Well" Peeta says, "I guess you must have left your window open."

Oh, right. The window. I totally forgot that Peeta does not close his windows at night. What can you say to that? So, I stand there, looking like a train wreck. My hair is in a giant knot and I have bags under my eyes. Finally, I get some inclination about what to do.

Since I have never been one with words, I step outside into the cold air and wrap my arms around him. He buries his head into my neck and we just stand there for a moment.

I take him out of the cool air and up to my room. He lies in bed with me. His arms still holding onto me, as if he will never let go. He holds me close and I drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok... I just had to upload. Please leave comments! I want to hear your thoughts and what you would like to see next!**

Chapter 3

The nightmares did not reappear that night. All thanks to Peeta.

Dawn breaks at around 7 and I roll over to face him, only to discover that my bed is empty. The fresh smell of break fills the air. It's time for breakfast.

I decide to take a quick shower and piece myself back together. I pick out what seems to be a decent outfit and run a comb through my hair. Then , I follow the hypnotizing smell down to the kitchen.

There is Peeta. Standing over the stove, he is making an extraordinary breakfast. I look over to see the newly baked bread sitting on the counter cooling. A hot cup of coffee is on the table, waiting for me. It looks like it has just been poured. Peeta must have heard me stirring upstairs.

"Hey…" I say slowly. Peeta turns around to face me.

"I thought you might have wanted something special to eat on your birthday" he says, "I made you some bread with the cheese on top, your favorite."

It is my favorite. And it makes my day instantly better. I begin to feel bad. Maybe I should have gone to visit Peeta. After all he did plant the primrose bushes for me, right? I need to apologize.

"Thanks, Peeta. It smells great." I pause for a second to collect my thoughts.

"Hey, listen. I am sorry about last night. I shouldn't have kept you over and disrupted your night like that. Oh, and I am sorry my screaming woke you."

"Katniss" he says, "do you really believe I was sleeping anyways? I have nightmares all the time. More so now since Snow hijacked my memories. You have nothing to worry about. I slept better last night than I have in a long while."

Good, because I've missed his arms. I always remember those nights on the train to the Quarter Quell. Every time I have nightmare, I attempt to reply those moments in my head. They bring me comfort from time to time.

Peeta interrupts my thoughts.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asks.

"Hunt." I reply. That's all I ever want to do.

"You should go hunt. I know how much you love it. How about you come by the bakery on your way home and we'll come back to my place for a special birthday dinner? We might even be able to get Haymitch to come. It might be good for him to get out of the house, even if it's just for a little while" says Peeta.

"Why don't you come hunting with me?" I say impulsively.

What have I just done? I have never taken Peeta out into the woods with me before.

"I'd love to!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to upload. I have been to busy to type it up. Enjoy (:**

Chapter 4

Oh gosh. What did I just do? Did I really just invite Peeta to hunt with me? I know he is as quiet as a bull in a china shop… I am already regretting my decision.

As we make our way into the forest I hear his footsteps behind me. In a way, I suppose it is comforting. That way, I know he is still with me and no wild animal has decided to make a meal out of him.

"I'm sorry I'm so loud, Katniss" he says.

"It's okay. I know you don't mean to be." I reply. "Why don't you sit over there and draw that bird over on that branch for my book? He is a carrier and often brings leaves for spices."

He accepts.

"I think I heard a deer rustling in the bushes." I say.

I venture into the depths of the wilderness. Finally alone. Finally free. I found the deer that I heard a few minutes earlier. I stand idle and watch the doe walk around when she stops to eat some grass. I decide the time is right. I grab my arrow from over my shoulder and put it steadily in the bow. I pull back the bow as the cord rests on my lips. I stand idolly, eyeing my prey.

Just then I hear a scream.

Peeta's scream.

"Katniss!" he yells.

I prepare my bow and run. I run as fast as I can, trying to remember where I had left him. Suddenly, I know where I am. I find the path and see his blond hair in the light. I come to him. He is gripping onto a tree root for dear life… But why?

Quick sand.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a short chapter. It gets more intense in the next few chapters, I promise. **

Chapter 5

How am I supposed to get him out?

"How did you get stuck in quick sand?" I ask.

"My bad leg got stuck in it. I couldn't feel it until it was too late. I've been trying to pull myself out but I can't seem to get enough leverage."

"Grab my hand" I command. I hold out my hand and Peeta reaches for it. The tips of our fingers barely rub each other. I keep lunging forward trying to reach him, but it is no use.

"I have to find something to drag you out." I look around frantically. I know there is not much time left. Peeta is slowly slipping away from me.

Then it hits me.

My bow.

"Here!" I yell putting my bow out. "Grip onto this!"

Peeta does as I command. I begin to pull. He pushes himself forward.

He is moving towards the end of the quick sand ring and before I know it he is out.

When he finally emerges he crawls to me and collapses. Resting his head on my lap. He pants heavily as I stroke his blond hair away from his eyes. We sit there and wonder. Both so thankful that he got out in time.

After a few minutes of silence, he speaks.

"I really don't thinks this is the place for me."


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a bit longer. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you all like it!**

Chapter 6

What is that supposed to mean? Is he saying he just does not belong in the forest… or with me?I quickly brush that thought away. That cannot be true, can it?

But, he is right. He is distracting. The forest is a place for me to be alone. Not to mention that is reminds me of my old friend Gale.

Gale… I wonder how he is now that he is in District 2. I heard he is the new commander of our army, one that all the districts and the capitol share. I understand that it is Gale's dream though.

Peeta interrupts my thoughts.

"I'm sorry for ruining your hunting time."

"Hey, it's not your fault. I invited you. I told you to draw the bird," I stop. "Wait. Where is the book?"

Peeta points over near the tree. The book is safe along with all of the loose pieces my father added.

I mutter a soft "thank you". Then kiss his forhead. He looks up at me.

"Let's go," I say.

I help him up and we walk back to my house. Both of us covered in mud.

I walk in the door to find Haymitch, Effie and the always lovely Annie Cresta with baby Finnick.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart." Says Haymitch as he hands me a bottle of alcohol with a red ribbon on top.

"Don't give her that Haymitch! That's not a proper present for a girl of only 18!" exclaimes Effie. She turns to me. "Happy Birthday my dear!"

I am in shock. I don't know what to say. I was not expecting to see them all here, in my living room.

Peeta whispers in my ear, "Surprise," and gives me a wink.

I walk over to give them all a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Haymitch is the same. He is no different. Effie is sporting the color orange this week, which Peeta has complimented her on. And Annie looks great for being a single mother of a newborn.

I look at the baby. He looks exactly like his father with his bronze hair and his sea green eyes. His eyes are locked on an object behind me. I follow his gaze and they lead to Peeta, who has a big smile on his face.

He loves kids and kids love him. Even Prim was very fond of him when she was a young girl. Maybe that is why I love that about him.

We all have a nice dinner that Peeta has prepared. We clean up and sit down for dessert and a cup of coffee to catch up on the news.

Effie is enjoying her life in the new capitol and Annie is still getting over Finnick and his death. Everyone is healing.

We clean up and Annie settles her things upstairs. It is time for her and the baby to be heading off to bed. Effie and Haymitch agree that it is getting late. Effie will be staying with Haymitch so they bid their goodnights and leave.

Finally, it is just me and Peeta. He walks to the door preparing to leave when I grab his hand. He looks in my eyes and without a question follows me upstairs.

I had no nightmares that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for your support! And I am going to change those errors now. :)**

Chapter 7

Effie was only able to stay one more day. It is always great to see her, but we all know she has an important job at the capitol that she must attend to. There is a man in her life now. His name is Lartius Rankine and his is the Treasurer for the capitol. He is a man of very high status and that is probably why Effie is so attracted to him. I wished her luck with her relationship when she left.

Luckly, Annie and little Finnick got to stay for a full two weeks. Annie kept offering to have me hold him, but I am not too good with kids. Not to mention that he always holds his arms out for Peeta. Every time he begins to cry, Peeta picks him up and Finnick is instantly silenced. It is incredible.

Annie filled me in with everything that is happening in District 4. From what she has told me, my mother has been busy in the hospital. She has been working with a new form of medication, but no one is allowed to know the details of it except for the team working with the substance. I feel awful since I have not spoken to her in a month or two. She called me for my birthday, but I have yet to call her back.

I can honestly say I was heartbroken when Annie left. I have grown attached to her and the baby. They have become a part of who I am and to have them leave breaks my heart. However, I know they are needed at home.

Peeta, Haymitch and I walk home from the train station in silence. What is there to say? Our friends have left once again. Haymitch parts ways with us and heads into the liquor store. It is just me and Peeta now.

Peeta and I have spent the last few days together. Since Annie was staying at my house and we spent all night talking, Peeta just slept over. Every night I got to feel him around me. Now I am addicted to his touch.

Peeta walks me home. I do not know what to say to him, so I wait for him to speak.  
"Katniss?" he asks. I look up into his eyes.

"Would you like to go on a date with me? After all, we were star crossed lovers for two years and we have never had an official date," he continues, "What do you say?"

I was not expecting that. Without hesitation, I pull him into me and I whisper to him my answer.

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the longest one yet! Hope you all like it. I have a feeling you will also like the next chapter. Leave comments and enjoy!**

Chapter 8

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. My first thought was how lovely this day will be. I turn my head to see Peeta. But, he is not there. Then I remembered what happened last night. Peeta asked me on a date. Tonight.

He asked me to come down to the bakery at 7. I am still uncertain about his plan, but I know how badly he wants to do this so what is one date? I mean it is only one. It won't kill me.

I get some breakfast and I decided to start preparing for the date. I run a bath and add some rose petals and special perfumes to make sure I smell nice. I even put on some music. I used the razor that Cinna gave to me after the first Hunger Games to shave. It may seem odd, but I have a sense of pride and accomplishment in shaving. Cinna would be pleased with me. I wash thoroughly and relax in the tub. I let the warm water and the slow music soothe me. I feel more comfortable now, and I am not as nervous for this date as I was before.

I get out of the tub and run a comb through my hair. I make my way to the closet. I stare blankly at the clothes hanging in my closet. I may know how to shave now, but there is no way I can pick out clothes. Cinna pops into my head, and I can see him pointing to one particular dress towards the end. The dress is a very simple, black cocktail dress. It is lacey, which is not typically my style, but it is very cute. I chose to wear a pair of heels with it.

I put it on and head back to the bathroom. I stand there, gazing blankly at myself in the mirror. I decide to wear my hair in my signature braid. However, this braid is twisted into a bun on the back of my head. Makeup is the next thing on the list. I apply a small amount of everything, just enough to accent my face. I'm finally done.

I actually look pretty amazing, especially for doing this all by myself.

Suddenly, I hear my front door open.

"KATNISS!"

It's Haymitch. Peeta and I did not tell him about the date. Oh, well. He was bound to find out sometime. Here we go.

I head downstairs and see Haymitch slumped on the couch.

"Haymitch?" I ask. He looks at me. By his facial expression, I can tell he is surprised to see me looking like this.

"Well, well,well," he replies, "it seems like someone has a date! Are the star crossed lovers having a special evening together?"

"We're just having dinner, Haymitch. Nothing special," I reply.

"Doesn't look that way. Anyways, I came over to tell you that Effie is engaged. She's all excited and has asked if you would like to be her Maid of Honor, or whatever," he stops and gulps down his whiskey.

"That's fantastic!," I say, "I'll call her first thing tomorrow morning."

"That's what I told her," replies Haymitch, "I'll hold down the fort while you have your big date with Lover Boy."

I walk out. What's there to say about that? Haymitch knows, and he was bound to find out sooner or later. I start to make my way to the bakery. I am about half way there when I look at a clock hanging in the clothing shop and realize it is only 5. I still have two more hours to kill. I head to the Hob and sit and chat with Greasy Sae for about an hour. Then she has to pack up and head home to care for her grandchildren.

I wonder if Peeta will care if I am an hour early. I guess I will find out.

I make my way to the bakery and knock on the back door. After a few minutes Peeta comes to the door, surprised to see me.

"Hey," he says "you look beautiful."

Peeta looks fantastic. I do not know what he is talking about by saying that I am beautiful. He cleans up very nicely. He always has.

"Thanks," I reply, "you look great, too. I'm sorry I'm an hour early. It's just that Haymitch came over-"

"Got it," he says "well I just started cooking if you don't mind waiting."

"Not at all."

He leads me to the front of the store where he has set up a table for two. The room is lit with candles. There is a small bouquet on the table made from primrose. Just the sight of this room makes my heart pound.

I go to sit down and Peeta hands me a glass of water. We make small talk for a while until dinner is served. He made roasted lamb and red potatoes, along with various vegetables and cheese bread. My absolute favorite.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you," I exclaim, "Effie is getting married!"

"That's fantastic! She is finally getting a guy that she deserves."

"It is great news. Haymitch told me I have to call her in the morning. She asked for me to be her Maid of Honor."

"Well, that is quite an honor," he replies, "I am so happy for her."

I nod and we continue on as usual. I probably should not have said anything since I know how Peeta wants to get married and have many children and I still do not. This could put us in a tight spot.

I know Peeta realizes this too. But, he has chosen not to say anything.

When Peeta gets up to take our plates away, I begin to think. Do I really NEVER want to get married? Peeta is a perfectly nice guy. I know my feelings have at least slightly changed over the past two years. I began to hunger for him in the middle of the second Hunger Games. I still hunger for him to be honest. I miss his kiss. If we did marry, I know that he would take care of me.

Peeta walks back into the room. I decide to be a bit rebellious and run to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. I look into his eyes and I can tell that he is confused. I crash my lips into his again and this time he does not object.

We stop and I look into his eyes. I whisper in his ear and his eyes get wide.

I take his hand and he follows me out the door back to his house.

**This moment on will take you to the last page of Mockingjay. I will pick up from when after Katniss says "Real".****  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I think you'll all like this! Give me some feedback as to what you want to see next. Happy reading (:**

Chapter 9

"Real"

The word lingers on my lips. I just admitted to Peeta that I loved him. I had just made love to Peeta not even an hour earlier.

My eyes are still locked on his. Waiting. I do not know what I want him to say back, I just want him to say something. A smile appears across his face and I know that is a good sign.

"I love you too, Katniss" he replies.

He said it. He full out said it. I always knew he loved me, but he had never told me to my face. He had never looked into my eyes and told me. Before I even have time for all this to soak in, I smile back. I passionately kiss his lips in response.

Just then, Peeta breaks away from me and reaches into his drawer. He pulls out the pearl that he had given me in the Quarter Quell Games. This time, the pearl had a ring attached to it.

I gasp.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?" asks Peeta.

"Yes." I reply with a soft whisper.

Peeta slides the ring slowly onto my finger. He kisses me passionately and we make love again. Interspersing "I love you's" randomly in the process. I have not been this pleased and happy before.

The next morning, I wake up wrapped in his arms.

"Goodmorning, beautiful" says Peeta, kissing my lips. I laugh and kiss him back.

I get up and take my routine shower and go downstairs to Peeta who has prepared breakfast for us. While he is in the shower preparing for the day, I start to think. How could we possibly get married? Everyone in Panem will be talking about this wedding and Peeta and I will be on every magazine cover all over the country. I do not want to go through being a beauty queen again.

When Peeta comes downstairs, he catches me in the middle of my panic attack. He gives me a weird look, as if he is confused by my behavior.

"Are you alright, Katniss?" he asks.

Then, I just let it all out. All of my worries about this wedding. Everything, absolutely everything.

Peeta stands there for a moment, trying to take all of it in. He finally speaks.

"That is just the price we'll have to pay, Katniss. You're the mockingjay still and we are still 'Star Crossed Lovers'. Everyone will know about this wedding in no time. I really don't think there is anything we can do to stop it."

"There has to be a way around this. Some kind of loop hole-" I pause thinking, "Can we just keep our engagement a secret for a while?"

Peeta raises his eyes to me. I can tell he does not like the idea.

"I guess we can try," he replies slowly.

"Thank you," I say and kiss his lips.

"On one condition though," he cuts in, "we tell Haymitch."

I can live with this. Haymitch will not tell anybody and he would figure it out sooner or later. He is able to figure me out faster than I figure out myself. He would surly know in less than a week.

"Fine. Let's go tell him." I reply. Peeta grabs my hand and we make our way over to Haymitch's house to tell him the news.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you all like it(: . Thanks for the comments on the last chapter.**

Chapter 10

When Peeta and I reach Haymitch's house, the door is already open. We step inside and see Haymitch passed out on the couch. He is slumped over with a drink still in hand. He looks as if he is out cold, but luckily, Peeta and I have about three years of experience dealing with this problem. I let go of Peeta and head straight for the kitchen.

Peeta looks at me puzzled, but brushes it off and goes over to wake Haymitch. Shaking him and yelling just is not working. No matter how hard Peeta tries. I get the cup of ice water and hastily come back into the room. I dump the ice water on Haymitch's head and he instantly jumps up as a reaction.

"What the hell was that for?" he yells. I roll my eyes at him.

"Listen we need to talk. Now," I say sternly. His eyes make his way to Peeta.

"Is she pregnant?" he asks Peeta. Peeta looks surprised by such an assumption.

"No, Katniss is not pregnant, but we do have some news we would like to discuss with you," he replies.

"What kind of trouble are you kids causing now?"

"Peeta and I are engaged." Haymitch looks more surprised than I thought he would be. He looks blankly at me for a moment and just before he says something, I cut it. "We don't know what to do about it. I, personally, don't want to do the beauty queen scene again. Not to mention that I don't want the 'Star Crossed Lovers' issue to come back-."

He puts his hand up to stop me and turns to Peeta, "And what do you want?" he asks.

"I just want Katniss to be happy. It doesn't matter to me who knows about this."

"Well that's good to here because everyone is going to know sooner or later." Haymitch glares at me as he says it. "I hope you know, sweetheart, that word will get back to Plutarch and cameramen will be out here in a flash. You can't keep this wedding a secret if you want your mother and Annie to be here for it."

Darn. He is right. My mother, Annie and little Finnick have to be at the wedding. I can't get married and not have them there. The same goes for Effie, who is also planning a wedding of her own.

"You're right," I say. That is something I thought I would never thought I would actually admit to Haymitch. Those words taste like vinegar.

"I usually am, believe it or not," he spats back at me. "However, we may be able to make a deal with Plutarch over this."

"What kind of deal?" asks Peeta.

"A deal about keeping this wedding a secret. One of us is going to have to call Plutarch and tell him. Then we will hand forth what you both want in regards to the press."

I turn to Peeta, "You should call him. You're better with words than I am." He nods and picks up the phone.

After a few minutes of negotiation, Peeta and Plutarch have arranged an agreement. We will keep the wedding a secret until all of the final wedding plans are made. Until then, I can safely call the other districts and tell my family and friends about the news. Once the wedding is prepared and a date is set, Plutarch must be invited and he will bring a camera man along with him. The week after the wedding, there will be a "Mockingjay Wedding Special" on television. If we agree to his terms with the television special, Plutarch will give us a romantic honeymoon as result.

I am fairly happy with this arrangement. This means no press until it is close to the wedding. I can live with this.

I instantly call my mother to share the news with her. I can tell she is a bit surprised, but she admits that she is happy for me.

On the other hand, Annie is overly excited. Her screaming through the phone hurts my ears, but it makes me smile. It is nice to know that someone outside of Peeta and me is enthusiastic about this. After answering all of their questions, I bid them goodbye and hang up.

Peeta comes over and wraps his arms around me, kissing my cheek.

"We should probably pick a date," he says.

"I already have the perfect one."


	11. Chapter 11

**I am glad you guys liked the pearl ring idea. That's how I always imagined it would be. Hope you all like this too. Having a bit of writers block, but I have some exciting ideas for their wedding day, so stay tuned!**

Chapter 11

I settle my thoughts and let Peeta in my head for a minute.

"Why don't we make it June 26th," I say, "That is the day you told Caesar Flickerman you were in love with me."

"You really want to make it then?" he replies, "I am just surprised you remember that exact date."

"How could I forget it? Plus, it was the day before we both entered the Hunger Games."

"Right," he replies slowly, "Well I like the date. We just have a lot to get done. That's only 6 weeks away."

Oh. I did not think about that. Two months is not a long time to plan things. However, a rush on this wedding just may be a blessing. That way, no one can pressure me into any outlandish wedding ideas. Everything will have to be simple since simple is all we have time for. This is perfect.

"I guess we'll have to work fast then." I say with a smile.

Peeta and I get to planning. We sit down at a table together and plan out everything. Peeta is going to take care of the wedding cake, obviously, and I will get to go out and hunt for the dinner feast. We decide that I will have a bouquet made from fresh primrose in honor of my late sister, and they will also be the centerpieces for the tables.

Then, we hit a wall. We cannot decide who to bring to this wedding. There are the obvious people who will be attending. Haymitch, my mother, Annie and little Finnick, Effie and her fiancé, Plutarch and his cameraman, and Johanna. But, who else do I need to invite?

Gale. I should invite Gale. But, how could I do that? How could I invite him to my wedding, after he fought for my heart and lost? That just seems cruel. But, it would be even worse not to invite him and not to tell him about it. I would want to know if he were to be married. I would want an invite. I need to invite him.

"Peeta, I… I think we should invite Gale."

"Okay, if that is what you really want."

"Are you seriously okay with it? I mean, don't you think it may create a few awkward moments and some tension between everyone?"

"Possibly, but he is your best friend. I know you both haven't spoken since he moved to District 2, but he might like to know about this from you and not the press."

I nod in reply and slowly write his name on the invitation. As soon as we get everything straightened out, we send out the invites. We have invited around 30 of our closest friends and family to come watch us wed.

As Peeta and I head home from the post office, he grabs my hand and holds it tightly.

"Katniss, I have been thinking. Where do you want to live after we get married?"

I had not thought about that. I always sort of assumed he would just move in with me since he was practically living there already.

"I don't know. Do you just want to move in with me?"

"I was actually thinking that we could move into a new house," he says, "Neither my house nor yours, so we can get a fresh start. Start our life together somewhere new."

"I suppose that makes sense," I reply, "Which house do you want?"

"The one across the street from Haymitch has a layout that is a mixture of my house and yours. I think you'll like it," He says with a wink.

"Well let's go see it now!"

"Not until I'm finished. I want you to be surprised when we enter our new home for the first time on our wedding day."

"Fineeeee," I say in a whiney, yet jokingly way. "I can't wait. Just 6 weeks."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is here! Sorry it took so long. Having a bit of writers block but I am actually somewhat happy with how this turned out. Hope you all like it!**

Chapter 12

The big day is vastly approaching. Plutarch has officially announced our engagement and all of Panem now knows that Peeta and I are to be married in a week.

Our RSVPs have returned and we now know who will be celebrating this special day with us. My mother, Plutarch and his camera man, Johanna, Annie and the baby, Haymitch, Effie and her fiancé, Beetee, Rue's family and many others. However, I have not received any word on Gale. The thought of my best friend not attending my wedding saddens me, but then I remember how awkward this love triangle situation is and I become a bit relieved.

Effie has agreed to come out a week early with the prep team Peeta and I had at the Hunger Games. She has come to help me with Peeta's tuxedo and my wedding dress.

As I saw them come off the train, I ran with my arms open to them. I could not express how happy I am to see their beautiful faces again. Effie is glowing. You can see her excitement and happiness through her smile. I greet the others with the same enthusiasm and they reciprocate the feelings. We hastily make our way to the tailors and begin our work immediately.

"You guys," I say as I enter the store and look at all the dresses, "I don't even know where to begin with this."

"Not to worry, darling," says Effie, "I think we have it figured out."

I look at her a bit puzzled and I see Portia come in with bag covering a dress. I gasp in shock of what has happened. They unzip the bag and out flows the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It is absolutely gorgeous. I slip it on and find that it fits my body perfectly, as if it were made for me.

They all gush and talk about how incredible I look. I stare at myself in the mirror and notice every detail of the dress. It had an elegant looking lace on my back with buttons all the way down. It is modestly cut, but it does not make me look like a prude. However, despite how this looks, it is the most comfortable dress I have ever worn.

I break my trace and turn to them all still admiring me with a glass of champagne in hand.

"Who made this dress? I want to thank them for their beautiful work."

They fell silent by my question. That's when I knew the answer for certain. Who else could have made something so perfect?

"It was Cinna, wasn't it?" I ask. Effie nods and softly rubs my back. I hold my head down and hold in my tears. He knew this day would happen, too.

Portia comes forward and hands me a letter that he found in the bag with the dress. On the front is his careful handwriting that says my name. _Katniss_.

The others slowly slip to the back of the shop and I frantically begin to open the note. I take out a thick sheet of paper and become faint just at the sight of the letter. I take my place on a nearby sofa and begin to read.

_Katniss,_

_It looks like you have made it out of the Hunger Games for the second time and have defeated the Capitol once and for all. I applaud you for your bravery and dedication to the people of Panem. However, the real reason you are reading this letter is because you are getting married. _

_I knew that someday you would marry Peeta. There was no denying your underlying love for him, it was just a matter of time before you realized your feelings and apparently you have. I want to wish you two the best of luck in your life together. He is a very lucky man and I am certain that he is aware of that. _

_I have hand sown this dress for you. I know this will make you look beautiful. It will take Peeta's breath away, guaranteed. I have also made Peeta's tuxedo with you in mind, so prepare yourself for his appearance as well. _

_I wish you the best of luck, Katniss. I am still betting on you._

_Cinna_

That man never ceases to surprise me. I cannot believe what I have just read. How could he have known that I would marry Peeta and not Gale? He was just basing that information on what he saw in the games. Luckily, he was right.

I hear the back door of the shop open and Effie and the rest of the prep team begin to scream "Get out! You can't come in here!" Effie rushes into the room where I am.

"Katniss, get out of the dress. Peeta's in the back and he can't see you before the wedding day."

Right, that dumb superstition. I undress quickly as Effie ordered and we hastily put the dress away.

Peeta walks in and I give him a light kiss. I can tell that he knows something is up, but before he has time to ask me, I walk out and head home.

This is all too much to handle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for some feedback. Hope you all like this one (especially the ending). Things are about to get intense!**

Chapter 13

It is finally here. My wedding day. A day I thought would never happen. A path of life I thought I would never choose.

Effie and my mother are up at the break of dawn and are prepared for my makeover. They let me sleep in so that my eyes are not "saggy", but it is not like a slept last night anyways. Not only am I nervous, but everyone insisted that Peeta and I sleep in our own homes.

I rise a little later for the sake of Effie and my mother, and head downstairs to find out my agenda for the day. My mother has breakfast made and they let me leisurely eat, which is a surprise to begin with.

"We will begin the day by giving you a nice, fresh, rose petal bath. Then you will be waxed, hair will be brushed and done, make-up, then the dress will be put on last," says Effie, "you got all of that, Katniss."

"Yep," I reply. I really was not even listening. Like it actually matters, I will find out what is happening as it is happening, wont I?

"Are you excited for your big day?" my mother asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I am just wondering if you're not nervous," she says, "I am making sure you're not getting cold feet."

"No, Mom." I reply with a chuckle.

They both just stand there eyeing me as I eat. I finish my breakfast quickly since I can see the angst in their eyes. Their excitement surely surpasses my own.

The second I finish my last bite, they rush me upstairs and begin. I feel like an animal as this all goes on. Being scrubbed and waxed and brushed. It feels so unnatural. No human should ever be treated this way. But, I know I cannot talk Effie out of doing this, and I suppose there are worse things that could happen.

Portia and the rest of the prep team are over just in time for my make-up and hair. They decide that my mother should do my hair. Ironically, it is the same hairstyle that she gave me for the reaping of the 74th Hunger Games. They prep team is in awe over how my mother's fingers move. In no time, the hair is done and it is time for make-up.

The prep team does not go to big this time. They keep the make-up to a minimum and apply only a light layer of everything. I do not feel caked in the makeup, instead, I feel refreshed.

I ask them for a moment alone and they all scurry out of the room. I am left alone and stare at myself in the mirror. I stroke my face and touch my hair. Is this really me? Am I this beautiful? I sit in silence and admire their work.

After a few minutes, Effie comes running in.

"Alright, Darling! It is finally time to put on that dress!" She claps her hands together lightly and has a huge grin on her face.

They all help me to slip it on and I instantly feel like the most radiant woman in all of Panem. I feel my cheeks begin to hurt from all the smiling I have been doing. I did not even know I was.

I slowly walk downstairs and we all begin to make our way out the door towards the capitol building. In no time, we are outside and ready to walk in.

Suddenly, something comes over me. It is like I cannot breathe. My legs lock and my heart begins to race. I do not think I can do this.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I stand out here and get some fresh air for a minute?" I ask.

"Not at all, Dear. We have some time before the ceremony begins," replies Effie. However, they do not leave.

"I meant alone," I say coldly. They all nod in embarrassment.

As they walk away my mother whispers in my ear. "Don't be too long, Katniss." I nod.

The second the door to the capitol building closes, I make a run for it. I run the fastest I have ran since Peeta was caught in quicksand. I run into the forest where I kept my bow and arrows. The place I spent hunting for game after my father had died. The place that held my true heart.

My legs collapsed and I began to cry. I do not know if I can go through with this. All of these thoughts come rushing through my mind.

I am still so young, I am only 18. Peeta wants to have children and I still do not. I still love Gale. But, I do love Peeta. I love Peeta so much. I feel like this wedding is more for him. I cannot provide for Peeta the way he can provide for me.

Just then, I hear a man's voice. An all too familiar man.

"Hey there, Catnip."


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it has been a while, but here it is! Enjoy and comment(:**

Chapter 14

I instantly froze by that one word. My nickname. Catnip. It was Gale.

I lifted my head slowly looking at the wilderness in front of me. Maybe this was my imagination. This cannot be happening right now.

"Well are you gonna say hi or not?" he laughs.

I turn my head and low and behold it is Gale. My eyes glaze his body. He has become much stronger than he used to be. He looks healthier. District 2 must be treating him well. He is dressed in a nice outfit, the nicest I have ever seen him look, in fact. He has never looked so handsome.

"Gale," my lips mutter, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was invited to your wedding wasn't I? You really didn't think I would miss this did you?" he laughs then gets serious, "There is still going to be a wedding, right?"

I shake my head.

"I don't know anymore. I don't know if this is what I want. I used to be so sure and now I just don't know."

I wipe my tears from my eyes and try to recompose myself. Gale comes closer and sits down next to me. He throws his right arm over my shoulder and gives me a tight squeeze.

"Katniss, you know I love you right?" I nod, "Well, so does Peeta and I know you love him too. But, if you're not ready for this than you're not ready. So, you shouldn't be rushed into something like a marriage."

"I know you're right," I reply, "But, I just can't hurt Peeta any more than I already have."

"Peeta will be fine, Katniss. For once, don't worry about anyone else. Just think about yourself and what _you_ want."

I nod and lean my head on his shoulder and just took a second to breathe. I did not think about anything but myself. After I calmed down and cleared my head, I looked up at Gale.

"Ok, I am ready to go back. I want to get married today."

A huge smile crosses my face and Gale smiles back at me.

"Alright, Catnip. Let's go. But, first…" he pulls out a bow and an arrow from behind the tree. "How about one more shot for old time's sake?"

I laugh and grab the bow and arrow. I load it and prepare myself. Keeping my body steady. Gale picks up a rock and throws it into some nearby bushes. Birds begin to fly in fright and I let the arrow go. It find a bird and Gale and I cheer in excitement. I pull him in for a hug.

"That was fun. It really did feel just like old times," I say, "Except, now I am in a wedding dress."

We laugh and he helps me out of the forest. We laugh and talk like we used to on our way back to the capitol building. I had missed Gale's laugh. There was nothing quite like it.

"Thank you for helping me get my head together, I couldn't have done this without you."

"Anything for you, Catnip."

He gives me a tight hug. After he releases me, I let a sigh of relief leave my lips. I turn around and we walk in. Effie dashes down the hall yelling my name.

"Katniss! Where have you been? We have been looking all over for you! You scared us all to death!"

She grabs my arm and drags me over to the entrance to the small chapel where the ceremony is going to take place.

"I will get the music started and then you will walk down the aisle and get married, got it? No running off this time!"

I nod, but as soon as she leaves I can't help but laugh. I turn to Gale who is standing a few feet away.

"What are you doing out here. Don't you wanna be inside? I need your support in there!"

"I am going to slip in after you walk down the aisle. I don't want anything taking the attention away from the bride." He winks at me then steps a little further back.

"Gale… can you come here?" He nods and walks over to me, "Will you give me away?"

A grin comes across his face.

'Of course I will give you away."

I smile in return and we hook arms. The music begins and we begin our procession down the aisle. My eyes meet those of my closest friends. I smile back at them with nothing but joy in my eyes. I look at my mother, who is already in tears. Annie and Haymitch are standing at the alter looking better than ever. Then, I see him. Peeta.

Once my eyes meet his, I cannot look away. He looks so unbelievable handsome. I mean, Peeta has always cleaned up well, but today he was just so…so…sexy! He smiles at me, and then looks at Gale. He is obviously startled to see him; after all I am still surprised. Peeta comes down the steps and grabs extends his hand. I grasp it tightly, but turn to Gale and kiss his cheek.

I whisper in his ear, "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

I pull away, and Peeta and I claim our places on the alter. The ceremony officially commences and before I know it we are at the vows. I get to say mine first.

"Peeta, I have never been so grateful for one person before. You are my guardian angel. It all began when we were just kids. You fed me bread when I was at the point of starvation, and I couldn't help but admire you ever since. Your friendship and love mean more to me than anything in this world. I promise to protect you, all the days of my life. I love you, Peeta."

"Katniss, I fell in love with you when I was 5 years old. I always knew you were the girl for me and I knew how badly I wanted to marry you. But, never in my wildest dreams did I imagine this day would come. I want to be there for you every second of every day. To protect you forever, not even death can change that. You take my nightmares away. You help me remember who I was. You face is what I want to fall asleep to every night, and the face I want to wake up to every morning. I love you so much, Katniss."

Much to my dismay, I cried. Nothing so beautiful had ever been said to me. Absolutely nothing. We are handed the rings and we place them upon each other's fingers. Then I hear the famous words: "You may now kiss the bride!"

Peeta leans in and kisses me ever so passionately. I never want to back away, but the day must go on. Peeta and I lock hands and make our way back down the aisle. We must have ran or something, because before I knew it we were in the lobby.

Peeta looks deeply into my eyes and leans in again for a kiss. Just then, Haymitch grabs my shoulder and turns me around.

He whispers angrily in my face. "Hey, nice of you to show up to your own wedding , sweetheart. How could you run off like that?"

I am about to answer him, but Peeta's voice cuts in.

"You weren't going to marry me?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all of your comments! I am going to write 16 later tonight also.**

Chapter 15

I did not answer Peeta's question. Instead I turned to look at Haymitch for some guidance. He looked me in the eyes, puckered his lips and turned around to walk away.

"You weren't going to come to the wedding?" he repeats.

I stand there looking shyly at him trying to figure out how to answer his question without completely shattering his heart.

"Katniss, real or not real?" he asks again, "Real or not real?"

"Real!" I yell without a second thought.

He stands there with his eyes locked on mine. He looks dazed and confused. The last time I saw Peeta look like this was when I kissed Gale. He looks so heartbroken and disappointed.

"Peeta, I'm sorry. I was just getting cold feet. I was just nervous. But, Gale came—"

"Gale?" he asks, "Are you still in love with him, Katniss? Is that why you got so confused last second?"

"No!" I yell, "He's the one who talked some sense back into me and got me here. He just came to calm me down."

"I need to get some air," he says and he walks outside.

"Way to go, sweetheart. You managed to start your first fight as husband and wife just minutes after the ceremony," he holds up his glass of whiskey as though to give cheers, "Congrats!"

"Thanks for your help, by the way. We could have kept this under our hats if you wouldn't have spoken so loudly."

"He was going to find out sometime, sweetheart. Give him some credit."

"Ugh, I know, but I could have let it come out more gently. Now what am I supposed to do if my husband doesn't want to speak to me?"

"Is there really a gentle way to say something like that, Katniss? 'Oh, hey Peeta. By the way, I almost left you at the altar, but I didn't so it's ok'" he says mockingly, "And I don't know how you're going to fix this, but you better make sure you look in love for the cameras. Nobody wants to see the Mockingjay fight with her lover."

He walks away to distract Plutarch while I hunt down Peeta and explain myself. I run out the capitol buildings doors and I am in awe of what the center of town looks like. It did not look this way when I came back to the capitol building with Gale. This must be Effie's doing.

There are lights hanging from the buildings and the trees. There are at least a dozen round white tables with the fresh primrose flowers as their centerpiece, as I requested. There is a dance floor and a DJ just below the where I am standing. It is absolutely stunning.

I turn to look at all of the buildings in the glow of the lights and I notice Peeta sitting on the steps outside his bakery. I glide down the steps and slow my speed as I get closer to him. I stand next to him and try to get a glimpse of his face. However, he holds his head down and does not even lift it up to look at me.

"Peeta, I am sorry. I hope you know I love you and I meant every word of my vows to you."

He finally looks up at me. He looks worn.

"I love you too, Katniss."

"Can we please forget this happened? At least for tonight? I don't want to completely destroy our wedding night."

"Sure," he says shyly and gets up and grabs my hand. "By the way, I talked to Gale."

"You did?" I asked nervously

"Yeah, he made me realize that I am over reacting. He told me how much you love me and why you were so scared."

"Oh…"

"I just wish you would have told me. That's all."

"I know I should have. I'm sorry."

We walk to our wedding reception and greet all of our family and friends. Before we know it, it is past dinner hour and we don't get anything to eat. Instead we get to cut the cake, which I am very excited to see. Haymitch rolls out the cake cart and I gasp at the cakes beauty. Peeta has done an incredible job decoration the cake. It is so beautiful, that I almost do not want to cut it.

However, despite my feelings for the cake, Peeta and I cut it together and feed each other the first slice. I lick the cake off his fingers and he does the same to me and we kiss again before everyone else gets a slice.

After everyone has time to finish the cake, we have our first dance as husband and wife. Peeta stand up first and holds his hand out to me. He pulls me onto the dance floor and holds me close. We sway together, against one another. Just admiring how the other moves and measuring each other's breaths. The song ends and Peeta begins to pull away before I pull him back in again.

"Please, stay with me," I whisper in his ear.

"Of course," he replies and regains his spot in my arms.

We remain that way until Effie comes up and tells us it is time for our special ceremony for our family home. After this, the wedding will be over and Peeta and I are able to spend the evening alone together.

We walk over to Victor's Village and hastily complete the final component to our marriage. We kiss and smile for the camera and our guests. We give them all a friendly wave, then Peeta picks me up bridal style and we descend into our home.

The house is covered with lit candles and there are rose petals that are on the floor that lead to our bedroom.

"Are you ready to make love for the first time as husband and wife?" he asks.

"More than ever."


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, I am trying something out. This is Katniss and Peeta's wedding night. Readers discretion is advised. I hope you all like it :).**

Chapter 16

Peeta instantly crashes his lips into mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his thick blond hair. He unbuttons my dress and slips it off me. He picks me up and I wrap me legs around his waist. He carries me up the stairs and into our bedroom. Peeta sets me down on the bed and begins to unbutton his shirt. I loosen and remove his tie, then bring his lips back to mine.

He licks my bottom lip asking for consent to enter and I accept. Our tongues battle for dominance against one another. I reach for his pants and rub package. I love the soft moaning he makes when I touch him. I undo his belt and remove his pants. He steps out of them and climbs on top of me. He reaches underneath me and unhooks my bra.

His hands glide up the sides of my body, and take their rightful place on my breasts. He rubs them softly then removes his lips from mine. Peeta takes my left breast in his mouth and begins to lick and suck it. The pleasure overwhelms me and I let a low moan slip out. He knows how to make me feel good.

He pulls his head away and makes his way down my body and pulls off my panties. Without any warning, he darts two fingers inside of me. The feeling makes my body tingle and I buck my hips back at him. Peeta really knows how to satisfy me. This goes on for a few more seconds until I cannot handle it anymore. Peeta knows I am getting close and removes his fingers and inserts his tongue. The feeling of his tongue is better than I expected and before long I let out my first orgasm.

I pull him back up to me and kiss him passionately, turning him over so that I am on top. He rests against the headboard and I make my way down to his boxers. He lifts up his hips and I slide them off. His erection comes up and slaps him in the stomach. I grab his shaft and begin to rub. Peeta closes his eyes to focus on the feeling. Without warning, I wrap my mouth around him and proceed to bob my head up and down. He moans louder and grabs my hair trying to get me to take more of him in. But, he is just too big. Suddenly, he lets out a deep moan and I feel him twitch inside my mouth. He releases himself into my mouth and I swallow it all.

I come back up to his lips and he kisses me passionately again. He grabs a condom from the bedside table and slips it on. He positions himself at my entrance and looks down on me.

"Are you ready, babe?" he asks.

"I've never wanted you more," I reply.

He enters me slowly, and gives me some time to adjust. Then he picks up, going a bit faster and rolling his hips. I spread my legs a little farther so he can go deeper. He does and my whole body begins to tingle. I have never been so please before in my life. The pleasure is over whelming and my toes begin to curl. I can tell I am getting close.

"Peeta, I am going to cum!"

"Oh, fuck. Me too!"

"PEETA!"

Peeta picks up speed and goes faster and faster until we both scream out in pleasure. He removes himself from me and throws the condom in the trash.

"That was incredible," I say, "We have to do that again!"

And we do, many times throughout the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry everyone. I know it has been a little while. Here ya go!**

Chapter 17

I wake up entangled in my bed sheets, still naked from last night. I turn to Peeta who is still asleep. He looks like a perfect angel. I think this is the first time I have seen him look pleased while he sleeps. I certainly know that there were no nightmares for me last night, which I am so grateful for. Sex really does help take my mind off of the recurring horrors of the Hunger Games. It helps me to focus on the now, rather than the past.

I sit up holding the sheet to my chest as I scan the room. Peeta did a lovely job decorating the place. I get up; wrap a quilt from the drawer beside me around my bare body and go on to explore the rest of the house. There are two more bedrooms on the second floor. One bedroom is prepared like an office and the other has the door locked. I search all over for a key, but much to my dismay, Peeta has hidden it cleverly. I descend down the stairs and look at the living room. A beautiful fire place is at the center of the room, with the television above it. I move to the other side of the first floor and am faced with the gorgeous kitchen and dining room. The kitchen is like nothing I have ever seen before and I know it is something Peeta has always wanted.

I go back upstairs to check on sleeping Peeta, but he is still out like a light. I explore our bedroom a bit more and step into our gigantic closet. I run my fingers over the clothes that hang to my side, but I am surprised by the familiar, leathery texture of one of the items. I turn and realize that it is my father's jacket. I tear it off the hanger and hold it. I have no idea how Peeta so stealthily got this jacket from my house to this one, but I am happy he did it. This place really does feel like home now.

"I see you found the jacket," says a voice from behind me. I nod in reply. My eyes still fixed on the jacket.

I lift my gaze just for a moment to look at my husband, but become entranced by his appearance and am unable to look away.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask, "From the looks of it you had no nightmares last night."

"How could I? I didn't feel you leave me for a second," he replies, "Last night was the happiest night of my life, Katniss."

"I had fun, too," I say with a slight smile. Feeling a bit turned on by Peeta's messy hair and sleepy voice, I drop my quilt to expose myself to him.

His eyes widen, as if surprised that I would be so forward. I walk over to him and rip the blanket which he is covering himself with and kiss him passionately. I grab his shaft and he pulls away.

"You really want to do this again? Did you not have enough last night?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Before I know it, we are done having sex and are just lying in bed together.

"I suppose we should get up and go visit with our friends before they leave," says Peeta.

As we both get up from the bed Johanna bursts through the door.

"OH MY GOD, KATNISS! PEETA! OH MY GOD!" she tries to shield her eyes, but what has already been seen cannot be unseen. Peeta and I both yank the blankets off the bed and try to cover ourselves.

"Jesus, I thought you two were finished last night," says Johanna. "Plutarch needs to do an interview with you two before he heads out this afternoon. Get yourselves together and be downstairs in an hour."

Peeta and I move with haste and try to look like we have not been doing unspeakable things to each other all night. We try to bring back out young love innocence. We head downstairs and do our interview with Plutarch and the cameraman which goes by a lot easier than we expected. They all totally bought into our innocence act again. Well, everyone except for Johanna… and Haymitch.

Haymitch can always tell when something is up between Peeta and me since he spends the most time with us and we confide our relationship troubles with him. Any time we would talk about how we just love to hold each other so we can try to erase our memories of the Hunger Games, Haymitch would chuckle to himself, or huff or do some sort of act that would cause Peeta and me to give him dirty looks when Plutarch was not looking.

After we bid farewell to Plutarch and our other friends, we finally got to talk to Haymitch. I had the full intention of screaming in his face for almost ruining the interview, but I controlled my emotions.

"So, you too had sex multiple times last night, huh?" asks Haymitch.

"It was just simple and sweet. We only did it quickly once. It's not that big of a deal." I reply.

"Yeah, that's why I heard you screaming Peeta's name all night."

Peeta chuckles, but I am horrified. I had not realized how loud I had been.

"Okay, so we made love a few times last night—"

"And again this morning," adds Peeta with a wink.

Haymitch does nothing but laugh.

"Well I'll leave you two kids to 'hold each other' then," he laughs and walks back to his house.

I look at Peeta with an irritated look since he added to Haymitch's joke.

"Who cares if they all know we had sex. We're married now. I think they kind of expect it," says Peeta.

"So? They don't all need an insight to our private life."

"I agree, but it was our wedding night. Obviously he was going to say something. Especially after Johanna walked in on us."

"I know, but I can't help but feel that these rumors are going to spread and this whole thing is going to get out of control."

"I understand. I promise I won't talk about our sex life openly again. It was just our wedding night, that's all. We'll keep the rest of love making details between us, alright?"

"Okay," I reply and kiss him lightly.

And before I know it, he has picked me up bridal style.

"Oh, hey. Before I forget; why is the bedroom upstairs locked?"

"That's for you to see when the time is right. I am not quite finished with it yet."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"You'll have to just wait, you'll find out someday. I promise."

**The story isn't over yet. From here we are gonna skip a few years. Stay tuned to see what is in the locked bedroom! It's going to cause some conflict. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I know it has been about a month since I last updated, but I have been so busy and I have had major writers block. Anywho, hope you enjoy this one. **

Chapter 18

5 years have gone by. 5 years since Peeta and I wed. I still love him and he has gotten better over the past few years. He rarely gets into his little fits of anger any more. Even when we argue he can control himself.

There has been one thing in particular that we have fought about. Children. I don't want any children. I have never wanted any children. But Peeta… he has always wanted to be a dad. I feel terrible for denying him children, but what kind of mother would I be? I am afraid of being Peeta's mom. She never wanted children and she had 3 of them. 3 boys. Since Peeta was the youngest, she was especially hard on him and he received beating on a regular basis. I know this not only from the vague things Peeta has told me, but I recall the day he tossed me the bread in the rain. He was beaten that day for burning that bread and possibly for giving it to me.

Peeta asked me for children for the first time about 3 years ago. It was our second anniversary and he felt that we were strong enough to have the responsibility of raising a child. That was when the fighting started and it we have fought about it ever since.

Every day, Peeta comes home from work and gives me a look. A look of questioning, as if this may be the day I have changed my mind. I shake my head at him and he retreats to the third bedroom at the top of the stairs. He goes in that room every day and I am surprised that we have been married for 5 years and I still do not know what is in there.

Over the past few months, I have been watching Peeta closely as he comes in and out of that room. He often locks it behind him and wears the key around his neck. I have decided that tonight will be the night that I find out what is in that room.

Peeta comes home from work as usual and heads up to the room and locks himself in there for an hour. He comes down to make dinner. We eat together, as always, and I begin to clean up the plates. Peeta begins to retreat back to the room, when I stop him.

"I don't think you'll want to be up in that room tonight." I tell him.

"And why is that, Katniss?"

"Because it's our 5th wedding anniversary tonight and I was thinking that, maybe, we could do something 'fun' tonight." I reply seductively. I can tell that by the look in his eyes that I have him hooked.

I finish the dishes and walk into the living room and begin my plan to seduce him. We spend time making out on the couch until we move to the bedroom where we go all the way. I make him put in extra work tonight to make him even more tired. We finish and he is asleep within minutes. I wait for him to get deeper into his slumber when I pull the key off his neck and head for the room.

I move as slowly as I can so that I will not wake Peeta up, but I am too anxious to take my time. I stand in front of the door, examining it. I am not even allowed to get this close to it. I slip the key in slowly and turn it. I hear the lock click and I know I am so close to finding out this secret. I turn the knob and push the door open. I let out a small squeal.

It's a nursery.

The door hits the wall, but at this point I do not care. I walk slowly through the room trying to take it all in. The finely crafted crib along with the immaculate drawings Peeta has drawn on the walls.

"What are you doing in here?" Peeta yells from behind me.

"How could you keep this from me? I told you I am never having children."

"Why not? Why can't we ever have children?"

"It's a dangerous world Peeta. I'm not going to make our child subject to it. They won't be safe. I am not going to be a good mother since I have never had a desire to have any children. It is something I have never wanted and that is something that you have known about since you married me!"

"And you have known how much I have wanted a child since then too. The Hunger Games are over, Katniss. There is nothing to be afraid of anymore. We can keep this child safe. You are a strong woman who practically raised Prim. You protected her, so why wouldn't you be able to save our child too? And it won't just be you this time. I'll be here. And Haymitch and Johanna and—"

"But I couldn't protect Prim! Prim is dead. I couldn't save her. I can barely keep myself safe."

"You kept me safe. You saved my life numerous times and I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you."

"Peeta, please get rid of all this. This isn't going to happen."

"If we aren't going to have any children, than I at least want to know what could have been. I worked hard on this and I am not going to take it down. Not now, not ever."


	19. Chapter 19

**I know it has been forever and I am so sorry! This chapter is short, but it is just to fill you in about whats happened in Panem. Enjoy. Comment. And I promise to update quicker next time :)**

Chapter 19 

Peeta and I have been married for a total of 15 years. I still love him completely and he loves me, but there have been times where we wanted to end our marriage. We fight almost every day about children. Neither one of us wants to give in and let the other win. I still do not want to bring a child into this world with Panem the way it is. Yes, it has been many years since Snow was killed, but I cannot help worrying that the Hunger Games could come back when our child is of age for reaping.

Granted a lot has happened since then. Effie is married and has a few children of her own. It is weird seeing her as a mother, but she is a natural. Little Finnick is almost 15 now, which is very hard to believe. He looks more like his father every day. Annie has her hands full once again.

And my mother… My sweet mother passed away 5 years ago. She died of a heart attack in May of that year. I did not get to see her before she died, but I received the last letter she wrote me 2 days after her passing. It was difficult to read knowing I could never write back to her. Everyone I knew attended the funeral, not just to support me in a time of need, but because everyone loved her. She was a woman of love and sacrifice.

And Gale… Gale is now engaged. His wedding is in 6 months and Peeta and I will be attending. After all, he is still my best friend. Soon he will be married and have children of his own.

Children. The word rings in my ear every day. Over and over.

Maybe… just maybe… I will consider it.

Peeta came home late tonight. After we ate we sat on the couch in front of the fire and he held me. Stroking my arm up and down, I felt so relaxed and comfortable. He is so tender, so gentle. Peeta would make an excellent father. He needs to be a father.

"Peeta", I say looking up at him.

"Yes."

"About children…"

"Oh no, Katniss, please not tonight."

"I am considering it."

"Wait, what?"

"I have been thinking about it a lot lately and I think maybe we should try… maybe just once."

"You want to start trying for a baby?"

"No… I think we should try once. If we are meant to have children, I will get pregnant. But if I don't, then we aren't meant to have them and we drop this."

"I want to try more than once, Katniss. I get one shot and if it doesn't work we spend the rest of our lives without them? I want a month."

"I don't know…"

"It's just a month, Katniss. Not even a year."

"… Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, I will give it a month. If I am not pregnant by the end the month, we drop it and won't discuss children again. Understand?"

"Yes."

"So, when do you want to start trying?"

"How about now?" he says with a wink.

I give him consent and he comes at me right there on the couch. I have never seen Peeta so enthusiastic.


End file.
